


It's Just Fanservice

by ericaababyy



Category: Byun Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO (Band), Park Chanyeol - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaababyy/pseuds/ericaababyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just fanservice, Baek."</p>
<p>"I think this is a little more than just fanservice, Chanyeol."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Fanservice

“We are one!” The eleven boys shouted in unison as they took their bows. After their fifth successful album, the members of Exo had made quite the name for themselves, winning the hearts of fans all over the globe.

 

After introducing themselves to their adoring crowd, they broke into the music with powerful vocals and strong dance routines. Each member knew what they had to do at some point during the duration of the concert. They were to find their designated partner and show affection. It’s what people wanted to see. Fanservice.  They weren’t just singers or dancers. They were  _entertainers_.  

 

During an upbeat song, Kai found Kyungsoo and smiled, caressing his cheek as Kyungsoo sang directly to Kai, both of them never breaking eye contact with one another. These knowing looks and gentle touches here and there were what drove fans crazy.

 

Sehun and Luhan did the same a couple songs later. Only, Sehun ran up behind Luhan giving him a back hug and kissing his cheek as they both smiled cheerfully at one another. Cuteness overload, as the fangirls would say.

 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, had another idea. He didn’t just want girls to squeal with delight. He wanted them to scream, so to speak, in a completely non-perverted way.  He wanted the mass explosion of ovaries.

 

He spotted Baekhyun across the stage and knew he had to take his chance during this song. It was slow and mostly romantic and Baekhyun took the lead in vocals. Chanyeol knew he would either catch hell or be praised after the concert, depending on what mood the manager was in. He was more worried, though, about how Baekhyun would react. Chanyeol had never attempted what he was about to do.

 

He made his way to Baekhyun. Baekhyun was just finishing up the song when he spotted Chanyeol and smiled as he reached for his hand on the last long note of the song. The notes that Baekhyun could hit never ceased to amaze Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s hand tightly and as soon as he pulled the microphone away from his mouth, just as the music was fading out, Chanyeol bravely leaned in and placed his lips against Baekhyun’s. There was silence. Then, cheering.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know how to react. This was something he hadn’t been expecting. He and Chanyeol were close and were comfortable enough to perform fanservice with each other, if the fans insisted, but this was something entirely new for them.

 

Neither Chanyeol nor Baekhyun made any move to pull away. The younger boy placed his hand on the other’s cheek and finally deepened the kiss by slightly parting his lips. The older reciprocated. They tested the waters by carefully moving their lips against one another’s.

 

For Chanyeol, it felt as if his world had stopped. His heart had stopped right along with it.  He was kissing Baekhyun. And Baekhyun was  _kissing him back_. Chanyeol didn’t know whether this was just part of the show for his hyung, or if he was actually feeling something right now, too.

 

Soon enough, the fading lights were drawing them into darkness, the fans no longer able to see their bold display of affection. Baekhyun was the first to pull away.

 

“What was that?” He asked, bewildered.

 

“It’s just fanservice, Baek,” Chanyeol said smoothly.

 

“I think that was a little more than fanservice, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said with a smirk on his face as he began to walk away. Chanyeol stood there, stumped, with a confused look on his face.

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, all the boys were back to their hotel for the night. Chanyeol couldn’t take his mind off of what had taken place earlier. He hadn’t been yelled at, though he hadn’t exactly been praised, either. The other boys had made jokes about it, but Baekhyun remained silent. Chanyeol hoped he hadn’t ruined his friendship with the older boy. Chanyeol thought of them both as best friends and he would hate to lose that title.

 

He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to his roommate’s snores. Sehun was definitely a heavy sleeper.  They shared a suite with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, the two rooms attached by a large bathroom.

 

Chanyeol sighed and decided that taking a hot shower would help to take his mind off of things. He gathered his things quietly and headed into the bathroom. He turned the shower on to almost the hottest setting. The steam began to form almost immediately. Chanyeol smiled to himself as he began to strip his clothes. He stepped into the water and practically moaned at the wonderful warmth of the liquid cascading down his body.

 

He stood still, letting the water do its job of unwinding his tense muscles. After a few minutes, he grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather it on his skin. He began humming to himself, but not too loudly, so he wouldn’t wake his roommate or suitemates. He was so into his shower that he didn’t hear the door open and close and the shuffling of clothes as they fell to the floor.

 

The shower door opened quietly and Chanyeol nearly jumped out of his skin as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind. He yelled as he spun around, nearly slipping and falling into the glass wall in the process.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

 

“Baekhyun?! What the hell!? What are you doing in here!? And why are you naked?!?” Chanyeol yelled, then realized he was being too loud. “You scared the hell out of me!” He whispered angrily. “I thought you were a sasaeng.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Relax, Yeollie. I just thought I would join you,” he purred. Chanyeol opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say or do, so Baekhyun took the initiative. He closed the gap between the two and stood on his tiptoes, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s for the second time that night.

 

Chanyeol wavered, then hesitantly pushed Baekhyun away.

 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

 

“What are you doing, Baek?” Chanyeol asked, his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

 

“I-I just thought – I mean, when you kissed me – I thought – never mind. I-I’ll go. I’m sorry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun stuttered quietly. He turned to leave, but Chanyeol wouldn’t release his grip on the older boy’s shoulders.

 

“Baekhyun, do you…. Do you like me?  _Like that?_ ” Chanyeol asked incredulously.

 

Baekhyun blushed underneath the pour of the water. He turned his head, biting his lip nervously. Chanyeol found it attractive. Several seconds of silence passed by with little to no eye contact and Chanyeol knew. He leaned in and kissed the shorter male, much to the boy’s surprise, then pulled away just as quickly.

 

Baekhyun looked at him, mouth open in disbelief. “Chanyeol…?”

 

“You were right, Baekhyun… It  _was_  more than fanservice. “  Chanyeol smiled and leaned back in. He pressed his tongue against Baekhyun’s bottom lip. Baekhyun opened his mouth, inviting the taller boy in.

 

Neither had much experience in dating, so kissing wasn’t something they did very often. They were both a little rusty, but quickly warmed up to the feel and taste of each other, learning rather fast what the other liked and didn’t like.

 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and the closeness of the two reminded them both of how bare they were. They blushed as their lengths brushed against each other. Though neither of them were virgins, an outsider could have easily mistaken them as such.

 

Chanyeol hesitantly brought a hand to Baekhyun’s back, sliding it down ever so slowly until he cupped one of his bare ass cheeks. Baekhyun giggled, breaking the awkwardness between the two.

 

Chanyeol laughed and pulled his hand away. “What?” He smiled curiously.

 

“I’m sorry. It tickled.” Baekhyun laughed. “You’re being too gentle. I’m not gonna break, Yeollie.”

 

Chanyeol grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s neck and sucking the soft skin. Baekhyun closed his eyes, his head lolling back as he let out a quiet mewl. This time, when Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s ass, he was a little more forceful. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol once again, causing both boys to moan almost too loudly as Baekhyun began to rock his hips into Chanyeol’s.

 

Baekhyun loved the feeling of Chanyeol kneading his ass with his strong hands and wondered if Chanyeol would feel the same if he tried it. Baekhyun slid his hand down Chanyeol’s back and grabbed hold of his ass. Like Baekhyun, Chanyeol giggled, effectively breaking the mood.

 

“You were right – it really does tickle!” Chanyeol smiled goofily and Baekhyun chuckled, using his free hand to pull Chanyeol’s mouth to his.

 

It didn’t take long for things to get heavy again and Baekhyun decided that he wanted to try something on Chanyeol that he had never done before. He pulled away and pushed Chanyeol back towards the wall of the shower before sinking to his knees in front of the younger boy. Chanyeol could only wait in anticipation of what Baekhyun was about to do to him. Baekhyun hesitated for a moment, not really sure how to continue. Truth be told, Baekhyun had never even received a blowjob before, but he knew from what a couple of the other members said that they felt amazing for the receiver.

 

Baekhyun shrugged inwardly and gripped Chanyeol’s cock, then opened his mouth and slid all the way down to the base. Chanyeol let out a lascivious groan and dropped his head as Baekhyun began to bob his head up and down. It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to feel that tightening sensation and he didn’t have much time to warn Baekhyun before spilling his seed into his mouth.

 

“I’m so sorry, Baek! I swear I didn’t mean to cum in your mouth!” Chanyeol was frantic, but Baekhyun only laughed, standing back up.

 

“It’s okay, Chanyeol.” He wrapped his arms around the taller male before whispering seductively in his ear, “I like the taste of you.”

 

“My God, you are so damn sexy, Byun Baekhyun…” Chanyeol groaned, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Baekhyun moaned and pulled away after a few minutes. “Channie…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I wanna feel you inside me.” Baekhyun looked up at him with lustful curiosity clouding his eyes.

 

Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically, wondering how much more amazing Baekhyun could feel after being inside his ever so inviting mouth. He switched positions with Baekhyun, standing behind him now with Baekhyun’s ass pressed against Chanyeol’s front. Chanyeol positioned his cock at the entrance of Baekhyun’s puckered hole and began to push in. Immediately, Baekhyun was pulling away from him saying, “Ow, ow, ow!”

 

“I’m so sorry! What’d I do?” Chanyeol worried.

 

“I – I don’t know. I think you’re supposed to prepare me or something. Didn’t you ever read some of those dirty fan fictions about us?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Chanyeol wavered. “I…no. I didn’t. I was worried that you would find out and think I was creepy.”

 

Baekhyun giggled. “I already think you’re creepy, Chanyeol. But… that’s why I like you.” Both boys smiled. 

 

“Okay, so what should I do to prepare you?” Chanyeol asked seriously.

 

“Well, according to what  _I’ve_ read, and I read a lot,” Baekhyun smirked, “you need to like…finger me. But, not too many fingers! Just one at a time. It’s supposed to hurt less when you actually fuck me.”

 

“Have you ever done it with a guy before, Baek?” Chanyeol was curious.

 

“No, I’m a virgin in that sense.” Baekhyun laughed. “What about you? Have you fucked another guy?”

 

“Damn you and your sexy mouth, Baek….” Chanyeol chuckled. “No, this is a first for me, too.” He circled one finger around Baekhyun’s hole before gently nudging in. “How does that feel?” He asked worriedly.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “A little weird, but it doesn’t hurt…. Keep going.”

 

And Chanyeol did. He moved his finger in and out a few times and added a second. He could feel Baekhyun tighten up a little at the second digit, so he paused and waited for Baekhyun to relax before continuing like he did with the first. He added a third finger and waited once again. This time, Baekhyun began to moan at the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers, especially when he would accidentally brush his prostate. Chanyeol noticed this and made a mental note to try and hit it every time.  A few more minutes of this and Baekhyun was begging for more.

 

“Okay, Baek, are you sure you’re ready?” Chanyeol questioned.

 

“Fuck, yes, just put it in…” He moaned. Chanyeol smiled at the sexy cuteness of his lover. He positioned himself at Baekhyun’s thoroughly prepared hole and pushed in with no qualms this time.

 

Bakehyun pushed himself back against Chanyeol’s cock, wanting more. He had to admit, he loved the fullness he felt with Chanyeol inside him. It felt good. It felt  _right_.  It felt amazing when Chanyeol began to thrust into him.

 

“Oh God… Yeollie…. That feels so good…” Just like on stage, Baekhyun was very vocal when it came to sex, too.

 

Sex.  _Oh my gosh, I’m having sex with Baekhyun,_  Chanyeol thought to himself, smiling cheesily.  _This is the best day ever!_

 

“What, Channie?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol facepalmed, realizing he had accidentally said that out loud.

 

“Nothing, Baek.” Chanyeol continued thrusting into Baekhyun’s tight heat, effectively ramming his prostate with every deep thrust. Baekhyun was moaning loudly. Very,  _very_  loudly. Chanyeol only hoped that their respective roommates, or, _you know_ , the rest of the  _floor_ , wouldn’t hear what they were up to.

 

Chanyeol leaned in and began kissing Baekhyun’s neck as he thrusted into him. He grabbed Baekhyun’s neglected cock with one hand and tugged it harshly, his thumb digging into the slit.

 

“Chanyeol… Oh,  _fuck_ , how are you so good at this?” Baekhyun groaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…. I’m gonna cum, Channie.”

 

Chanyeol could feel the muscles in Baekhyun’s ass beginning to clench around his dick. With a few more tugs, Baek was shooting white all over Chanyeol’s hand and the wall in front of them. Curious, Chanyeol brought his cum soaked hand up to his mouth and licked a small streak of white from his finger.

 

“Mmm. Baek, you taste good, too.” He moaned. Baekhyun’s walls were fluttering with the aftershocks of his orgasm and Chanyeol knew he wasn’t too far behind. A couple more powerful thrusts and Chanyeol was releasing himself inside of Baekhyun.

 

They both fell against the wall, huffing, desperate to catch their breath after their steamy session. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and kissed his forehead. Baekhyun looked up at him and smiled.

 

“What was that for?” He asked quietly.

 

“Nothing. It’s just for you being you.” Chanyeol smiled and nuzzled his face into Baekhyun’s neck. “I don’t want to go back to my room yet,” He whispered.

 

“How about we room together at the next hotel?” Baekhyun half asked. Chanyeol nodded.

 

“I like that idea.” He frowned slightly and looked at his shorter hyung. “Hey, Baek…?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What are we? I mean…what does this make us?” He asked, his voice full of worry.

 

Baekhyun smiled. “Well, I’d say this kind of makes us boyfriends, but that’s up to you, Channie. What do you want us to be?”

 

“I like boyfriends. Can we be boyfriends?” Chanyeol asked hopefully.

 

Baekhyun laughed. “I swear you don’t act your age. You’re too cute for your own good, Yeollie. Of course, we can be boyfriends.”  He pulled Chanyeol’s face down, so he could plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

“Alright, I think we really should get to bed before Kyungsoo and Sehun start getting suspicious.” Baekhyun reached over to turn off the shower.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “I’d be more worried if they  _weren’t_  suspicious. We weren’t exactly quiet.”

 

“Eh, probably won’t be the last time they hear it, either. Might as well get them used to it, right?” Baekhyun grinned, stepping out of the shower with Chanyeol.

 

“You are perfect, Baekhyun. Marry me?”

 

Baekhyun laughed, grabbing two towels from the cabinet. “I think we should probably wait a little while, Channie. We haven’t even gotten to the ‘I love you’s’ yet!”

 

“I love you, Byun Baekhyun. Now, will you marry me?!” Baekhyun flicked Chanyeol’s forehead as he slipped on his pajamas.

 

“Pabo...” He laughed. “That’s still a no.”

 

Chanyeol pouted playfully and Baekhyun leaned up to peck his lips. “Maybe one day, you big oaf,” He teased.

 

“I’ll hold you to it,” Chanyeol chuckled. “See you in the morning?” He looked hopeful.

 

“Mmhm. Maybe if we get up early enough we can rendezvous in the shower again.” Baekhyun winked as he walked toward the door of his respective room.

 

“Don’t joke, Baek. I  _will_  set my alarm.” Chanyeol said seriously.

 

“How about we have a race, then? If I win, you give me a blowjob. If you win, you give me a blowjob.”

 

“Deal!” Chanyeol said too quickly before realizing the stipulations. “Hey….”

 

“You can’t take it back! You said deal!” Baekhyun giggled, quickly escaping into his room before Chanyeol could weasel his way out.

 

Chanyeol’s heart fluttered and he smiled to himself, knowing that no matter who made it to the bathroom first, he would still consider himself a winner knowing he had his Baekhyun now.

 

 

 


End file.
